Fushigi Yuugi: The Other OTHER World Series
by Mihara
Summary: ON HOLD: Season Two of the One Who is Lost
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Yuugi: The Other OTHER World Series Chapter 1: No Need for a Suprise!  
  
After what seemed and eternity Mihara reached Tasuki and threw herself in his arms. "Tasuki! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
Tasuki softly stroked her hair and quieted her. "Hush, hush."  
  
"Awwwww, isn't that cuuuuuute?"  
  
Mihara jerked out of Tasuki's embrace and looked behind him were all six of the Suzaku seishi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Koji stood. "Ano... how did you all get here?"  
  
Ichidou was still grinning. "That's all due to me."  
  
Everyone now looked at her.  
  
"You see, I knew you were going to be super depressed over leaving Tasuki and my original plan was to follow you wherever you went in the real world. So, I figure why I don't we bring the guys?"  
  
Mihara cocked up an eyebrow. "But Kyuu said that that was the only wishes the Gods couldn't grant."  
  
"Ahhh, that's true," Ichidou agreed. "But I made it so that that wish could be wished."  
  
"Um," Tasuki said, pulling Mihara closer to him as if afraid they might be separated again. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"I simply said 'I wish for the wish that is not able to be wished be able to be wished."  
  
Everyone fell over instantly, attracting many strange glances from New Yorkan passerby.  
  
"Maybe we should move this party to my house," Mihara said, getting up with a sweatdrop attatched to her head. "It would be alot easier. Problem is...I've been missing, I'm sure and my parents wouldn't appreciate on my first day back home bringing 10 strange guys and an even stranger girl home with me."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Ichidou said suddenly. "Kaijin."  
  
The sky grew dark, and everyone looked in the air expecting the huge Seiryuu dragon.  
  
"Um guys?" Ichidou said. "He's right here." She pointed the miniture Seiryuu that fit in the palm of her hand.  
  
Everyone fell over...again.  
  
"Ichidou!" Amiboshi said. "What have you done to our mighty god beast?!?"  
  
Ichidou grinned her mischevious grin. "Oh I was just thinking that since I have infinate wishes that the people of this world wouldn't appreciate Seiryuu popping up every time I needed to go to the grocery store. SO I made him pocket size."  
  
Mihara slapped her forehead. "Your pitiful."  
  
Ichidou grinned even wider. "I know. Now... back to the point. I've been thinking -"  
  
"I thought I smelled something burning," Mihara said, rousing sniggers from the group behind her. "OUCH!"  
  
Ichidou moved back from behind Mihara, the brown-headed girl rubbing the spot on her head from where Ichidou smacked it. "Moving right along... I was thinking that since the eleven of us are going to need a place to stay, I could just wish for a few houses for us to live in." She looked at the others.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Mihara said nodding slowly. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."  
  
Ichidou raised her hand, and Mihara cringed. "Thankyou. SO! Seiryuu, I wish that Koji, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and I had a house and that the Suzaku seishi had their own house. Preferably in Mihara's neighborhood."  
  
"Your wish is granted." The miniture Seiryuu said in a miniscule voice. The sky grew light again and Seiryuu disappeared.  
  
"Baka Seiryuu," Ichidou said, shifting her pack on her shoulders and turning the others. "He didn't tell us which house was which." She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to go when she stopped. She withdrew her hand from her pocket and she held two keys and a slip of paper.  
  
She read the paper, then scoffed. "Listen to this:  
  
Dear Seiryuu no Miko, Here are the keys to your houses. These are the adresses: 7101 Dragonscale Circle for you and my seishi, and 452 Pheonix Feather Lane for the Suzaku..."  
  
"I don't remember those streets being in my neighborhood," Mihara said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wait..something else just appeared on the paper. 'You don't remember them becuase I took the liberty of changing some of the more boring street names to something that fit.'"  
  
Nuriko slapped his forehead. "The dragon has a sense of humor! Who'da thought it?"  
  
"There's a bit more," Ichidou continued. "'I hope you are comfortable in your new homes and call on me when you need something important, that isn't just something from the grocery store.  
  
Seiryuu P.S. And don't think I didn't hear you call me an idiot.'" Ichidou looked up, a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"Well then lets go!" Mihara said. "After you check out your new pads you can come meet the parents." She began to walk off, hooking arms with Tasuki and Ichidou, the others following uncertainly.  
  
*****  
  
Mihara took a deep breath. Slowly she reached for the front door handle. She and everyone else stood on the porch of her house, waiting to go inside. After a long moment with her hand rested on the door knob, she let herself in.  
  
The house looked the way it did when she left. Breathing deeply, she walked into the living room.  
  
There on the couch sat her father with a comforting arm around her mother who was crying inconsolably. He was rocking her back and forth in an effort to comfort her, but to no avail.  
  
"Mom...dad?"  
  
The two of them looked up and beheld their daughter. The girl was clothed in strange out-landish clothes. Her hair seemed a bit longer, and though she hadn't grown she stood taller.  
  
Mrs. Hillside stood and ran to her daughter, gathering her in her arms. Her sobs had not decreased.  
  
"Mom, mom. Its okay. I'm fine really." Despite Mihara's assurance, her mother did not let go.  
  
Mihara gave up and peered over her mother's shoulder to her father. "Well, I'm guessing you're wondering where I've been these past six months."  
  
At these words Mrs. Hillside did draw back. "Six months?" She said inquisitively. "You've only been missing for three days."  
  
Mihara flinched. "What?"  
  
There was silence. Mrs. Hillside searched her daughter's face, which seemed to be in distress.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Everyone turned and looked out into the entrance hallway. There stood eleven people. One girl, and ten boys, all clothed in very strange outfits, and all looking confused and slightly embarresed.  
  
Mr. Hillside stepped forward. "What are you doing here. Are you Josh's abducters?"  
  
"Josh?" Tasuki murmured.  
  
Mihara stepped forward. "No Daddy, these are the people... that rescued me. That's it!" She winked behind her parents' backs at the group. "Mama, Daddy, may I introduce you to these fine people." She pointed at Ichidou. "That's Ichidou."  
  
Ichidou waved enthusiastically. "Nice ta meet'cha!" She said.  
  
And these people are "Koji, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and my favorite Tasuki."  
  
Her parents looked them over. Suddenly her mother walked up to Ichidou and gave her a warm maternal hug. "Thankyou so much for rescuing my daughter. We are eternally in your debt." She let go of Ichidou and hugged each of the others in turn, each of them fully embarressed now.  
  
Mihara grinned at her parents. "Well, now that you've met them we can be going. They've got houses, surprisingly enough, in this neighborhood and I'd like to go check them out." She began to usher her friends out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Her mother said. "Aren't you going to stay and tell us what happened?"  
  
Mihara stopped on her way out the door and turned. "I would," she said with a wink. "But you wouldn't believe me."  
  
End Chapter 1!!  
  
Well, there it is! Chapter 1! Finally here! I'm very excited for this season, because it will be longer, and more humorous than The One Who Is Lost, but still keeping an inner serious composure that will come out every now and then.  
  
And don't ask about the name "Fushigi Yuugi: The Other OTHER World Series" It was something I came up with while ago for a different story that never went anywhere, so now I'm recycling the name.  
  
And one other thought. I didn't know what Mihara should be dressed in when she came back to the real world. Because Miaka didn't summon Suzaku in the summoning robes... so I didn't know that when the Miko came back to the real world after summoning the god if they came back in the summoning robes, or the clothes that they were wearing when they first came into the book world in. I ruled out being stark naked for obvious reasons. Although it would be quite humorous... To have Mihara in an emotional scene in the middle of New York city when she's BUCK NAKED. And then go back to her house and confront her parents BUCK NAKED. So I just stuck with the summoning robes.  
  
Okie well, naturally I'm leaving to many comments. So please review and help me get this season on its feet! Ja ne! 


	2. No Need For Pneumonia

Fushigi Yuugi: The Other OTHER World Series Chapter 2: No Need for a Pneumonia  
  
"Josh!!"  
  
Mihara threw her pencil down, and leaned back in her chair. She had been home for three and half days and as luck would have it, she came home during winter break. Looking back, she remembered that the day she fell into the book it was the day that she got out for break.  
  
In three days Ichidou had made countless wishes for countless things. From enormous amounts of money to a basic knowledge of the real world for the seishi so they actually knew what they were doing when the picked up a phone.  
  
Ichidou even took the liberty of going shopping for the seishi. She came back with several truckloads of furniture, appliances, clothes, food, and lord knows what else. In the few days that the seishi had lived in their new houses, Ichidou had made it look like they had lived there for years. "JOSH!!!"  
  
Mihara sighed. "For the last time, mother! Its MIHARA!" She paused waiting for a reply. Recieving none, she stood up and ran downstairs. She came around the corner, going into the living room, and standing there in the middle of the room was two people she hadn't seen in what seemed like ages, but in reality it had only been less than a week.  
  
Nikki and Jayce Peirson, her best friends before she fell into the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho, stood before her. For a few moments the three of them just stood there staring at each other. Then in one swift movement, Nikki stepped forward and snatched Mihara up and a backbreaking hug.  
  
"Where have you been!" She said squeezing her friend tight. "We've been so worried!"  
  
Mihara tried feebly to push Nikki away from her. "Nikki! Can't! Breath!"  
  
Nikki let go at once. "Sorry..." she said blushing.  
  
Mihara put a hand to her chest and coughed a few times. "Its all right. Where have I been? Well..." She trailed off, hurriedly thinking of a fast explanation for her sudden dissapearance. She was saved, however, by the ringing of the phone, and her mother coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"Josh, dear-"  
  
"Mihara, mom. Mee-harr-uh."  
  
Her mother sighed. "Yes dear. Tasuki's on the phone."  
  
Mihara grinned. "Goody!" She turned around and said to her friends, "Can you guys wait here for just a few moments?" Then without waiting for an answer she trotted happily into the kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the counter then picked up the reciever. "Tasuki?"  
  
To her supreme surprise Tasuki wasn't the one on the other end of the receiver. It was Nuriko.  
  
"Mihara, hey um listen... are you busy."  
  
Mihara leaned over the side of the counter and saw her friends staring boredly in the living room across the entryway. "Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Do you think you could come over soon?"  
  
Mihara glanced at the clock on the wall. "Probably. Why, is anything wrong."  
  
Nuriko sighed heavily. "Well, Tasuki's sick."  
  
Mihara inhaled deeply. "Like how sick?"  
  
"I don't know. The doctor is with him now. Please try to come. He's been shouting your name for hours."  
  
"He's awake?"  
  
"He's delirious."  
  
Mihara took several deep calming breaths. "Okay, I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and hopped off the counter.  
  
"Sorry guys," she said, going into the entryway and grabbing her coat and mittens off the coat rack. "I have an emergency that cannot be ignored. I'll come over or call you or something. Bye you guys. MOM! I'M GOING TO TASUKI'S!!!" And then she was gone.  
  
******  
  
When she arrived, she walked right in. The seishi didn't care if she knocked. She ran upstairs and found Nuriko sitting in a chair in the hallway outside Tasuki's room. When he saw her he stood up.  
  
"Doctor still with him?" Mihara asked removing her coat and mittens.  
  
"Yes." Nuriko said heavilly.  
  
Mihara sat in Nuriko's vacated seat and sighed. "He'd better be okay." The more Nuriko looked at her, he realized that the Mihara in her was coming out. It was almost like she had split personalities. The "Josh" in her was outgoing, funny, and even a little wild. "Mihara" was quiet, reserved and thoughtful. It was "Mihara" that did most of the worrying for the two of them.  
  
The doctor chose that moment to leave Tasuki's room.  
  
Mihara stood and bolted inside,throwing herself across Tasuki's sleeping body.  
  
Both the doctor and Nuriko cocked an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"So Doc," Nuriko said the the most casual voice he could muster. "What's wrong with him?" He began to lead the doctor downstairs.  
  
"He's got pneumonia," the doctor said, running a hand through his hair. "Its mild as of yet but should he get worse than I want you to take him immeadiately to the hospital. He should stay in bed and get as much sleep as possible. Wake him only to feed him."  
  
They reached the door and the doctor gave Nuriko a strained look. "It is imperative that he gets plenty of rest and doesn't move around. If pneumonia gets bad it could result in death."  
  
Nuriko flinched at the sound of these words. "Yes doctor," he managed to say around a lump in his throat.  
  
The doctor patted Nuriko on the shoulder and then saw himself out.  
  
Nuriko trudged back upstairs, the doctor's warning still ringing in his ears. "...could result in death." He was about to go into Tasuki's room when Mihara came out, shutting the door softly behind her.  
  
She forced a smile and cheerfullness in her voice when she spoke. "So Nuri, whats the verdict?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "Meh, its not to bad. Just a mild case of nomia...or something like that."  
  
Mihara smiled in spite of herself. "You mean pneumonia?"  
  
Nuriko waved an unconcerned hand. "Yeah yeah yeah."  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Mihara said, walking slowly down the stairs. When the doorbell began ringing furiously, Mihara was under that an impatient Ichidou was on the other side. When she flung open the door she did in fact see Ichidou. But there were two people whom she did NOT expect to be there.  
  
Each of Ichidou's arms were grabbing onto the coat collars of Nikki and Jayce.  
  
"S'Bout you freakin' answered the door," she said, shoving the two inside.  
  
Mihara was more worried about the other two. "Nikki...Jayce... why are you here."  
  
Jayce opened his mouth to explain when Ichidou cut in.  
  
"I'll tell you why. They was spyin' on yous or something -" (her New York accent was outrageous Mihara noted). "I come up to the porch and I sees them two pressin' they're faces up against the windows." She snorted. "Anyways I came to see Tasuki. Nuri called and told me he was sick."  
  
Mihara smiled warmly. "Oh, the doctor says its just a mild case of pneumonia. Its okay, you don't have to stay."  
  
Ichidou shrugged off her leather coat. "Nah, I'll stay here. Koji's, of course, drunker than the respective bandit and the twins are still in shock from the cold. Had to get away from them, they was drivin' me nuts!"  
  
"Excuse me," Nikki said holding up a finger. "But um, do you mind explaining how you know all these people, Josh?"  
  
Mihara laughed. "It might take a while. And don't call me Josh. My name's Mihara now." She lead them into the living room and waited for the three of them to be comfortable before she began. "Well it all started that night, Nikki, the day I dissappeared...."  
  
And she launched into her story, picking over the finer details and leaving out only the fact that she was raped by Nakago, every now and then looking to Ichidou for support. When she was finally through (this all took about an hour and a half to recount) Nikki and Jayce were dumbstruck at it all, afraid to say something.  
  
"Well?" Mihara said expectantly.  
  
Nikki blinked several times as if waking from a trance. "Are you telling me Josh-"  
  
"Mihara." She corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Your're saying that on the night that you disappeared you were sucked into a book where time moves faster and you met a bunch of hot guys and became this priestess chick and had to summon a big chicken to make three wishes so that all would be good?"  
  
Mihara chuckled. "That about sums it up."  
  
Nikki sat back in her seat, her eyes still as wide as ever.  
  
Mihara turned to Jayce. "Do you have anything to say."  
  
He stood and stretched. "I think we should be heading home," he said glancing at his watch. "We told mom we'd be home an hour ago."  
  
Nikki stood as well. "Yeah, he's right."  
  
Mihara walked them to the door. "Well take care yall. I guess I'll talk to you later." She opened the door and her mouth dropped open in horror.  
  
It had been snowing outside. Snow was pilled up onto the porch, nearly to the top. They had been snowed in.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! Its been a long long long long long long long long time but I'm finally back with chapter 2 of Season Two of The One Who is Lost. Gomen nasai for keeping you waiting this long but but but but.... I don't know. I'm finally getting back into this frame of mind so chapter 3 should be up not long after this. Thanks for having patience! Ja mataa! 


End file.
